tvstationsfandomcom-20200214-history
KTRV
KTRV-TV is an Ion Television owned-and-operated television station serving Boise, Idaho, United States, that is licensed to Nampa. It broadcasts a high definition digital signal on VHF channel 13 (or virtual channel 12 via PSIP) from a transmitter at the Bogus Basin ski area summit in unincorporated Boise County. Owned by Ion Media Networks, KTRV has studios in Nampa at the corner of 6th Street North and Northside/Nampa Boulevard. History The station signed-on October 18, 1981, airing an analog signal on VHF channel 12. It was the first independent station in Idaho, and featured programming offerings consisting primarily of syndicated talk and children's shows in the day and movies in the evenings. It was originally owned by Peyton Broadcasting. Peyton sold the station to Block Communications in 1985. The station became a Fox affiliate when the network launched in 1986. It added the -TV suffix to its calls on July 10, 2006. On February 6, 2009, KTRV added MyNetworkTV and This TV to a new second and third digital subchannels. Until this point, there were no affiliates of either network in Boise. KTRV-DT2 was not added to Cable One systems until almost a year later on January 11, 2010. On September 1, 2011, KTRV's affiliation agreement with Fox expired after which the network moved to CW outlet KNIN-TV, channel 9 (then owned by the Journal Broadcast Group as part of a duopoly with ABC affiliate KIVI-TV, channel 6). On September 12 of the same year, The CW Plus (seen on KNIN-DT2 and Cable One systems) moved to low-powered Retro Television Network (RTV) affiliate KYUU-LP that can also seen on a second digital subchannel of CBS affiliate KBOI-TV, channel 2 (both are owned by Sinclair Broadcast Group in another duopoly). As a result of these changes, KTRV reverted to independent status. With the switch, Boise became one of the only few television markets in the United States with only four out of the six broadcast networks (ABC, CBS, NBC, and Fox) having primary affiliations in a market containing five full-power commercial stations and the remaining two (The CW and the MyNetworkTV programming service) as digital multicast channels. Its weeknight prime time programming lineup as an independent began on September 19 with a double run of 30 Rock at 7 p.m. and Law & Order: Criminal Intent at 8 p.m. KTRV maintained a schedule similar to other stations not affiliated with a big three network or Fox. In an attempt to keep programming options fresh, KTRV planned to rotate its lineup every five or six months as do networks. In addition, KTRV became heavily involved in the airing of live local sports to cover the Treasure Valley's three minor league franchises. KTRV-DT2's MyNetworkTV affiliation initially remained on 12.2, which also added MeTV programming. By October 2011, This TV moved to a new third digital subchannel of KTRV and presumably a new channel location on Cable One systems. The last Fox program to air on this station was Buried Treasure. KTRV moved MyNetworkTV to its primary channel on January 23, 2012, leaving 12.2 as a full MeTV affiliate. This left Boise as one of the only markets where five of the six largest networks are carried as primary affiliations plus a sixth (The CW) on a digital subchannel in a market with five commercially licensed full-service television stations—a situation similar to what had existed in the Boise market prior to Fox switching its affiliation from KTRV to KNIN less than five months earlier. On September 6, 2014, KTRV-TV discontinued the This TV affiliation on 12.3 and replaced it with Movies! becoming the first TV station in the area to broadcast that network. On September 1, 2016, KTRV joined Ion Television as an affiliate. The station had announced on August 31 that it would become an Ion affiliate by October 1; in the announcement, Block Communications chairman Allan Block said that "the timing was right to move to a more immersive network." While MyNetworkTV programming initially continued to air in prime time as a secondary affiliation, it was removed in early 2017. On March 2, 2017, the MeTV affiliation moved to KNIN-TV digital subchannel 9.2, replacing Heroes & Icons (which resulted in a programming realignment that saw the H&I affiliation move to KRID-LD 22.3) On June 20, 2017, Ion Media Networks announced that it would purchase KTRV-TV from Block Communications for an undisclosed amount (in a deal separate from another purchase announced on that date of fellow Ion Television affiliates WRBU in St. Louis and WZRB in Columbia, South Carolina from an Ion Media-backed trust overseen by former LIN Media CEO Gary Chapman). The sale was completed on October 24, 2017. With the purchase, KTRV became the first full-power Ion Media-owned station to hold a prime 2-13 VHF channel number. Category:Ion Television affiliated stations Category:Channel 12 Category:Nampa Category:Boise Category:Idaho Category:Television channels and stations established in 1981 Category:1981 Category:Former independent stations Category:Former Fox Affiliates Category:Former MyNetworkTV affiliates Category:Ion Media Category:VHF Category:Ion Television Idaho